Crimson
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Aiolos muere en los brazos de Saga. (one shot/yaoi)


**N/A: **Para a Aiko, como regalo de cumpleaños, basado en la canción de Atreyu: The Crimson.

**Crimson**

_I feel it welling up inside and Robert Smith lied  
Boys do cry and with blood tears in my eyes  
I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life  
I can't hide the monster anymore_

Sus labios estaban cubiertos de carmín, al igual que sus mejillas, enrojecidas sí, pero no siendo un inocente rubor el que corrompiera el pálido color de sus juveniles mejillas, por las cuales un surco de lágrimas, entintadas en la misma tonalidad, le regalaban el aspecto de la virgen de lágrimas sangrantes. Su rostro adolescente era enmarcado entre el índigo y el carmín, abandonado ya de la pieza de frío material que hacía tanto le negaba ser reconocido… el mismo color se diluía entre las telas que acariciaban su cuerpo, mientras éste, tendido en el suelo, permanecía recostado. Su anatomía buscaba el último candor, lo último.

Era cierto, su aspecto le presentaba como un hermoso mártir, un santo ensangrentado que vertía lágrimas de profunda miseria, sus labios, aunque lozanos y de apetecible apariencia, se torcían en agonía y desesperación. Sus manos se crispaban, cortando la circulación que pudiese llegar hasta ellas y permitiéndose luego golpear la tierra sobre la que yacía. Había sido incapaz de salvarlo, de evitar ahogar aquella hermosa flor en el profundo y negro mar de su desesperación. Le mataba… lentamente y con ninguna esperanza ya de evitar el fatídico fin.

_One can only feel desolate for so long  
Until one starts to change  
Into something the mirror doesn't recognize  
I metamorphasize_

Por tanto tiempo, ya no sabía cuánto llevaba con la farsa, su doble vida como continua carga. Había pensado que sus hombros podrían con semejante carga, pero no era un titán, era una persona, vulnerable y tan patéticamente débil como las demás, había tratado de construir, con manos de carne y hueso, una máscara lo suficientemente fuerte como para aislar su culpa, su resentimiento; pero sobretodo, su soledad.

La desolación había sido la única hiel que le había traído el hacer lo que era correcto, porque era lo que tenía que hacer ¿no? Sus dudas nunca habían sido tantas como en ese momento, al ver ese cuerpo tendido junto al suyo, con cada respiro dejando escapar un poco más de su alma, sostenida por un frágil hila ya… y todo por su culpa, sí, culpa que le carcomía hasta los tuétanos.

La imagen irreconocible que le regresaba el espejo cada mañana, cuando despertaba en aquellas habitaciones tan ajenas, tan frías y yermas, las sábanas carentes del calor del cuerpo que él mismo le robara instantes antes. Le había extrañado, su cercanía, sus caricias y palabras matizadas de amor y pasión habían sido la música que más extrañasen sus oídos.

Todo le había parecido tan irreal, dejar una identidad por completo, pues mantener en pie la obra con dos personajes no era sencillo. Y así, poco a poco se había transformado en algo que… odiaba profundamente, que sobrecogía su corazón, pero que se negaba a dimitir. Podría ser que se llevase su persona entera, su cordura, pero al verlo ahí, se preguntaba si todo aquello valía la pena.

_The darkness has been biding its time  
To claim its latest victim  
Fresh meat for carnal desires  
To become what I became  
I viewed the sun for the last time_

Sus ojos luchaban por admirar al trigueño que tanto adorara a través de su visión borrosa debido a las lágrimas entintadas que continuaban fluyendo, empapando sus largas pestañas que luchaban por mantenerse separadas. Por todo ese tiempo, en su corazón había crecido ese vacío, esa oscuridad que le engullía y de la cual había querido salvar a su amante, a su perfecto niño castaño que respiraba dificultosamente ante la obvia escasez de oxígeno en sus pulmones y la aparente ineficiencia para obtenerlo.

Una nueva onda cálida amenazaba con brotar de sus pupilas, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se acomodaba al lado de su amor, trazando con sus delicados dedos los exquisitos pómulos. La tersura de esa piel le enloquecía aún, recordándole como había sido su niño la última víctima de esa terrible pesadilla. Todo había sido su culpa, no había podido olvidar su aroma ni su calidez, y había faltado a su propia promesa buscándole, susurrando palabras de amor para después tirarse a sus pies y pedir perdón, pedir ser admitido de nuevo en el paraíso de sus abrazos, enjugando sus lágrimas con caricias por parte de los besos del castaño.

Esa había sido su última noche entre los brazos protectores de Aiolos, una noche plagada de pasión y roces secretos, encerrando todo el deseo que había matado cada vez que le llamaba a su presencia en la sala patriarcal. Bebía con su mirada, a través del par de piezas rojas, la anatomía del trigueño que obediente permanecía sin sospechar que bajo la frialdad de la máscara se ocultaba la expresión ansiosa y amorosa de quien compartiese su amor secreto.

Después de aquel desborde de pasiones, su cuerpo exhausto había reposado por un instante, dejando de lado todos los sinsabores y las culpas que le atormentaran, había decidido que le tendría sólo para él, pero algo le había hecho cambiar de parecer, esa era una despedida, la distancia era la seguridad de ambos. Así que esa mañana, había sido la última vez que viese los rayos del sol acariciar el perfil griego que con tanta devoción guardase como su tesoro más preciado. Y así como desterrado, volvía a la oscuridad del anonimato bajo una máscara y los trajes patriarcales.

_Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips_

Sus labios, con ese sabor metálico, recorrían su propia cavidad bucal, llevándole una sensación ardiente, pero lejos de ser un dulce beso como el que añorara su alma. Le robaba un último beso, después de todo ¿qué no le había robado a ese ser al que tanto proclamaba amar? Le había robado no sólo el corazón, como confesara el arquero, sino también la alegría imposible de percibir en el doloroso gesto de su continente, y para terminar, el líquido vital emanaba de una herida que Saga mismo le propinara.

Le había seguido, y por ende, había descubierto la verdad, le había mirado con decepción, con dolor e infinita pena. Algo en su ser se había encendido en ese momento, el pánico se había apoderado de Saga, temía que Aiolos lo acusase abiertamente, a la rebelión que ello traería, al futuro; pero sobretodo a nunca más volver a ver amor para él en las orbes castañas que en ese momento lucían confundidas e incrédulas.

Deseaba preguntarle, desgarrar su garganta para preguntarle si aún así lo amaba, si aún podían tener algún futuro, juntos, si no importaba la sangre que mancillaba sus manos, ni el hecho de que ahora su propia sangre fuese saboreada por los labios que tantas mentiras le habían dicho, pero que nunca le engañaban cuando le besaban tiernamente.

_My heart is dead and so are you  
And it pulses through, the desire to change  
The desire to deconstruct all of my past failings  
But where to begin because when you live in sin  
It's hard to look at saints without them  
Reflecting you're jet black auras back on you_

No había tenido otra opción, su mano se había colocado sobre los labios de Aiolos, quien indignado ante tal, se había zafado Ese color carmín en sus labios le decía que ya todo estaba perdido. La vida abandonaba a Aiolos, sus ojos parpadeaban con menor intensidad, dejando espacios más largos entre cada uno, su pecho poco a poco cedía ante el peso del dolor que le causaba respirar. La muerte deseaba blandir su estandarte sobre él, pero no era una crueldad de la vida abandonarle, había sido él quien le había matado… Aiolos había logrado dar un grito de alarma, iluso como siempre su pequeño, pero ¿quién le creería a alguien que el patriarca había tratado de matar a Athena?

Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, pero no le había quedado otra opción, Shura de Capricornio había acudido a su llamado, pero era un niño… no importaba que tanto hubiese entrenado, Aiolos no moriría con tanta facilidad, así que él, Saga Caballero de Géminis, falso patriarca y su amante, había tomado la misma daga con la que tratara de matar a su divinidad para apuñalar a su amor, rogando perdón a la par que el cuerpo caí pesadamente… el espectáculo de ver el carmín de sus venas abandonarlo le había obnubilado y le había traído en sí, volviéndolo el ser piadoso que tanto amaba a quien moría lentamente, exhalando su último aliento en la soledad de las afueras del Santuario.

Por un momento había considerado el arrepentimiento y la redención, pero era tarde, lo único que podía haberle valido estaba falleciendo, toda la bondad de su corazón, ¿de qué le habían valido? ¿Le había servido de algo serle fiel a una diosa que no podía hacer nada por ellos? La rabia se apoderaba de él nuevamente, al ver la supuesta divinidad y santidad de la infante, únicamente le recordaba lo doloroso de pretender, la muerte que le rondaba y de la cual se había valido ya tantas veces, lo impuro de su corazón y la inevitable condena de su alma. Pero si con ello salvaba a los demás de luchar las batallas de los crueles dioses, seguiría.

_And all I have is hope, my inner burn's not fading  
I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day  
And all I have is hope, and all I need is time  
To bury in pine under six feet of time  
The lies I told me about myself  
Claw my way out, pick the splinters from under my fingernails  
I won't lose hope, I won't give in  
Just live and breathe and try not to die again_

Un tosido lo interrumpía, era Aiolos, "te amo" susurró sobre sus labios, un par de cristalinas gotas se deslizaban hasta caer sobre el rostro del griego, que para su sorpresa abría desmedidamente sus delirantes ojos, dejando a Saga atónito. Amor, ese par de orbes que se le clavaban en lo más profundo sólo reflejaban amor, infinita ternura y un matiz de melancolía. Rompió en llanto, el torso ya no se movía y las membranas de sus párpados permanecían cerradas ya.

Enjugó sus mejillas, el carmín aún teñía sus ropas y todo su rostro, con la manga trataba de desterrar todo rastro de ese color que le resultaba odioso en ese momento. Su tambaleante ser se puso de pie, ayudándose de las ruinas que les rodeaban para poder avanzar, su fe en lograr evitar las batallas que venían eran lo único que mantenían pegados los frágiles restos de su maltrecho corazón. Todas las mentiras que había pronunciado lo valdrían, dejaría los falsos remordimientos y el fingido dolor, había pedido lo único que amaba en el mundo y sin ello, no eran válidos los miramientos, sería implacable hasta que lograra lo que se proponía.

Una parte de él se iría a la tumba junto con el que fuera el noveno guardián. Pero no por ello perdería, aunque fuese un muerto andante, o incluso si tenía que obligarse a olvidar lo que en esa tarde había ocurrido, o la primera vez que un par de ojos de brillo alegre le anclaran para siempre a un corazón tan puro como el de Aiolos. No dejaría que otra parte de él se muriera, Aiolos se había llevado con él casi todo su ser, lo poco que quedaba debía bastarle para sobrevivir. Pero no por ello pudo evitar que sus ojos lucieran hinchados y descarnados, rojos debido a las incesantes lágrimas que acariciaran su rostro toda la noche y posiblemente… toda la eternidad.


End file.
